Just My Luck
by KatieVA
Summary: The boys of Dalton had a habit of getting a bit...excitable. When new boy Jeff Sterling transferred, they all immediately took great interest in him. Mix together a talented blonde, the boy he's destined to be with, an interfering man slut, and a hyperactive (Relatively short) Warbler, with an extra dash of Hunter, things certainly get, um, interesting? (rated T for language ATM)
1. Straight as a rainbow

_Maybe it's intuition_  
_But some things you just don't question_  
_Like in your eyes_  
_I see my future in an instant_  
_And there it goes_  
_I think I've found my best friend_  
_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy_  
_But I believe_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I think I dreamed you into life_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I have been waiting all my life_

* * *

"You ready blondie?"

Jeff sat in the back of a taxi cab, gazing up at the huge building in front of him as the driver spoke.

He gripped tightly onto the handle of his suitcase as a million thoughts flashed through his mind.

_How the hell am I ever going to find my way around this place?_ was the main thought, closely followed by _They're all going to hate me._

Panic shot through his body, immobilising him as he saw a group of uniformed boys push the main doors open, stepping outside and clapping each other on the back, separating and wandering away in small groups, each made up of a few students.

Jeff sighed and slouched down in the back of the cab, huffing at how happy they all looked, and how crap he was going to feel when they directed all their hatred…at him.

"Did you hear me blondie? Meters running."

He looked at the driver and nodded slightly, rummaging in his pocket for some money and shoving it in his hand, gulping as he pushed open the cab door and stepped out into the parking lot of Dalton Academy.

* * *

"His name is Jeff Sterling"

Principal Roth shuffled through her papers as she looked up at the dark haired boy in front of him, who was shifting nervously and chewing on his lip.

"Is he nice?"

She looked down at the sheets in front of her and flicked through a couple. "A clean record, never had a detention, straight A's in every subject. Seems like he should be lovely, but I've never met him in person, I'm afraid."

Nick smoothed down the front of his blazer and smiled softly. "Does he sing?"

Roth chuckled and looked back up at him. "Hoping for a new addition to the Warblers, Duval?"

He nodded and raised his eyebrows as if to say _isn't that obvious._

"I'm afraid I don't know, Duval. You'll just have to wait until you meet Mr Sterling. Speaking of which…"

She looked over the brunettes shoulder and smiled warmly. Nick turned, expecting to see the stereotypical groomed, slightly snobbish ideal student with a ridiculous amount of hair gel smeared through their immaculate hair. He had only found out about how he was getting a new roommate that morning, and had been dreading meeting the mysterious boy. Nick had always been the kind of boy who never tried to make friends, it just kind of…happened. And this new kid probably wouldn't be any different, Nick had just been praying it might be someone a little bit more interesting, and, well, different. He was sick of the same typecast people coming in and out of Dalton, they were always the kind of people whose daddies had big jobs in the city, and wanted the best for their perfect children. To put it simply, Nick was bored.

So when he turned around to face the door, his heart stopped.

Jeff stepped forwards into the office, blushing slightly as he flipped his blonde hair out of his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Um, hey."

Nick inhaled sharply as he kept his eyes locked on his new roommates _damn good looking _face, and prayed with every inch of his heart, soul, and body, that this boy was gay.

Because Jeff Sterling was like no other boy who had passed through Dalton, at least not in the time that Nick had been there. He was handsome, but not groomed like a well-trained puppy. He had that kind of rebellious, rock star air about him, but still somehow managed to look charming and kind.

And those_ eyes_.

Nick could feel himself slipping into the dark pools of his pupils and sinking slowly, the muffled conversation of Jeff and Principal Roth pushing other thoughts straight out of his mind as he became uncomfortably aware of the fact that he had been staring at his new roommate with his mouth agape for a good few minutes, and it had crossed the border into creepy.

Roth raised her eyebrows at him and sighed. "Well, Duval?"

His brain whirled into overdrive as he tried to grasp the question that had been drowned out by his stupid, stupid brain, and spluttered randomly.

"I, uh, well, um…" She chuckled softly and interrupted him. "I asked whether you had any questions for Mr Sterling. Or any that he has for you."

Jeff turned to face him and smiled sheepishly, tugging on his tie slightly to loosen it.

"Actually, I was wondering about your choir…the Warblers, right?"

Nicks face split into a grin, firstly at how adorable the new kids smile was, and secondly, that he had an interest in Nick's main hobby.

"Yeah, the Warblers. I joined a few months ago, are you interested?"

He silently thanked whatever supernatural force was sat in the clouds at that point for letting him speak like a regular human being for a change.

The blonde boy nodded and shuffled slightly, looking at the floor.

Roth chuckled slightly at the dreamy expression on Nicks face, and slammed her books shut. "Well! Duval, if you would show Mr Sterling to the dorms. Classes start on Monday, Jeffery."

Both boys smiled and nodded, thanking her before pushing the doors back open and heading to the dorm rooms.

* * *

"And that's about it really. Nothing special."

Nick flopped onto his bed and kicked off his shoes, slightly tired from showing his new roommate around the school.

"I think its amazing" Jeff grinned and sat on the only other bed in the room, dropping his suitcase on the floor next to him. "Its nice to meet you, by the way." Nick nodded in agreement and smiled at him, grateful for his return to almost regular behaviour. Well, Nicks behaviour was never regular, but it was close enough. He let his eyes scan over the blondes reclining body, breath hitching as he observed the thin strip of skin where Jeff had untucked his shirt and let it rise up slightly.

The brunettes cheeks reddened as he grasped desperately for a line of conversation that might calm him down. "So, uh, Jeff, do you, uh, have a girlfriend?"

He mentally slapped himself and rolled his eyes. _Why the hell did you ask that? Nice way to be discrete, freak._

Jeff stomach clenched at the question, panic taking over his mind for the second time that day as his mind whirled into overdrive. If he told the truth and admitted how he was gay, he risked being bullied and hated exactly the same as he had been in his old school. But this Nick guy seemed really nice, and he really didn't want to lie to the first near-friend he'd had in years.

"U-um, no. No I don't." Jeff gulped, praying his roommate wouldn't question him further.

"You are straight, right?"

He nearly fainted at the dark haired boys casual manner, the way he simply threw the question out there as if it had no significance.

"Yeah, yeah I am."

Nick nodded almost sadly, sighing inwardly at his misfortune. Here was the most individual, attractive, interesting guy he had ever met and he was straight.

_Just my luck_ he thought to himself.

A few metres away, Jeff closed his eyes for a moment, running over his lie in his mind. As long as he didn't do anything too…gay, he should be ok. Just get through school, move somewhere else and meet someone. Yeah, that would be easy. Just then, Nick spoke up again.

"I'm gay, by the way. I hope that's alright."

Okay, maybe it wouldn't be so simple after all.

* * *

**Song: I knew I loved you – Savage Garden.**

**In the next chapter: Jeff meets his new schoolmates for the first time.**


	2. How to remember a name

_Little boy, six years old_  
_A little too used to being alone_  
_Another new mom and dad_  
_Another school, another house that will never be home_  
_When people ask him how he likes this place_  
_He looks up and says with a smile upon his face_

_This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passing through  
This is just a stop on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know  
This is my temporary home_

* * *

A few hours later, Jeff was sitting in amongst a sea of blazers, looking around bemused as Nick yelled over the noise of everyone's chatter that there was a new kid, his name was Jeff, and he was his new roommate. Immediately, a new chorus of yells arose, those of "Nice to meet you" and "Awesome, new kid!"

The brunette laughed at his friends and quietened them, sitting back down and saying "Ok, everyone introduce themselves…one by one! It's going to be hard enough for him to remember you all without everyone yelling at once!"

Jeff stifled a laugh at Nick's attempts to calm everyone down, and sat up slightly, smiling at the people around him.

The first person to speak was a boy to his right, who introduced him and the boy next to him as Wes and David, and a boy across from them grinned.

"Just call them Wevid, they're practically attached at the hip and the rest of us do anyway. I'm Thad" Jeff shook the boys hand and smiled sheepishly at 'Wevid'. "So, uh, are you two dating, or…?"

The couple laughed and nodded as David kissed his boyfriends cheek softly. "Yeah, sorry Jeff, this ones taken."

The blonde blushed softly and ran a hand through his messy hair. "That's…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Nick interjected. "Don't bother warning him off your boyfriend, David. He's straight."

A collective sigh echoed around the room, and he laughed. "Cheer up guys, I know most of you were hoping for him to be gay, but that's life. Sorry boys."

Jeff grinned sheepishly at the group, feeling a jolt of pain in his chest. Most of these boys appeared to be gay, and seemed to be pretty accepting. He briefly considered telling them now that he had lied before, because he was scared, but pushed the idea down in favour of greeting everyone else.

"Nice to meet you, Thad and…Wevid."

They chuckled at how awkward Jeff sounded using the couples combined name, and pushed another person forwards.

"I'm Blaine, nice to meet you." This was accompanied with a charming smile and an extended hand, which Jeff shook immediately, taking in the immaculate uniform and gelled back hair, noting his attractiveness, but deciding immediately that he put too much effort into his appearance to be anything more than friends.

"Nice to meet you too, Blaine" he replied after a moment, returning the smile before turning slightly and nearly colliding with a boy who had stepped up while he was occupied.

"Oh, sorry, I…"

"I'm Sebastian". Jeff looked up at the smooth voice and found himself gazing into a pair of gorgeous, deep green eyes. His step slipped slightly and he stumbled back into a chair, his legs colliding with it as he flopped down into the seat clumsily. His cheeks darkened dramatically and he looked down. "H-hey, nice to m-meet you."

Sebastian chuckled slightly and sat next to him. "Right back at you blondie"

Any further conversation they might have engaged in was interrupted by a fresh group of boys pushing the others out of the way and introducing themselves as Trent, Louis and Oscar. He greeted them happily, grinning cheerily and trying desperately to remember everyone's names as they flashed before his eyes.

"That's everyone, I think."

He looked up at Nicks voice and smiled, glancing at each member of the group and waving. "Nice to meet you all"

They returned the phrase and waved; grinning and nudging each other for a reason Jeff didn't know.

Nick grabbed Jeffs arm and rolled his eyes at his fellow students, tugging his roommate out of the common room and into the hall. "Sorry about them, they don't have any idea how crazy they seem to new people."

The blonde boy grinned and shrugged, following him down the corridor. "They seem pretty awesome"

"They really are…you just have to get used to them, I guess"

Nick pushed the door to their dorm open and sat on the end of the bed. "Now, how many names do you actually remember?"

Jeff grinned and lay on his own bed, looking at him. "All of them"

"Prove it" Nick replied with a playful smirk.

"Uh…."

They both stayed silent for a moment before catching each other and bursting into loud, happy laughter.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here after all.

* * *

Back in the common room, the group of friends were sat together in the corner, discussing the new kid. A pillow hit Thad in the face, to which he turned towards the attacker. "Dude! Why the hate?"

Wes laughed and leant against David's shoulder, holding him close. "You told him to call us Wevid."

"Because you share a brain…although I'm not sure how, its not big enough to fill even one skull."

And with that, the playful banter turned into a full on pillow war, which the rest of the group shoved out into the corridor for them to finish.

"Moving on from the Wevid thing…that boy is cute."

Hushed agreement spread throughout the cluster of boys, nods and murmurs escaping from each one.

Thad sighed and rested his chin on the back of his hand, leaning back in his armchair. "Shame he's straight."

Again, muttered agreements could be heard from everybody, before Trent spoke up.

"Are we sure that he is though? I mean, Nick could just be assuming."

Blaine shook his head and smoothed down his hair. "Jeff seems like the sort of person who would correct him is he was wrong."

"Maybe he's lying."

A few of the boys rolled their eyes and patted Trent on the back. "We all wish he was gay, Trent, but we have to get over it."

The boy shook his head and sat up slightly. "I'm not giving up until I find out for sure."

"Have fun with that"

"Oh I most definitely will."

* * *

**Song: Temporary Home –Carrie Underwood**

** In the next chapter: The first cracks start to appear.**


	3. Gravity affects him more than others

Keeping my eyes open  
I cannot afford to sleep  
Giving away promises  
I know that I can't keep  
Nothing fills the blackness  
That has seeped into my chest  
I need you in my blood  
I am forsaking all the rest  
Just to reach you  
Just to reach you  
Oh to reach you

* * *

"Wake up…Jeff…dude…WAKE UP!"

"ARGH!"

Nick flipped back the covers as Jeff yelled in surprise and rolled over, falling out of his bed onto the floor with a loud thump. The dark haired boy burst out laughing as his roommate sat up, rubbing his head and grinning slightly.

"Morning Jeff!" Nick managed to splutter out between laughs, sitting on the edge of his own bed to stop himself from falling over.

"Morning, Nick…care to explain why I'm on the floor?"

Jeff raised his eyebrows and blinked sleepily, trying to suppress a grin as he sat on the edge of the bed, tugging his shirt off and tossing it in the shared laundry basket in the corner of the room.

Nicks laughing ceased immediately, his breath hitching in his throat as his jaw dropped open, eyes widening as his half naked roommate stretched out, whimpering softly as the muscles in his arms rippled.

Jeff turned his back to Nick as he bent over, rummaging in his half-unpacked suitcase for a clean pair of pants.

The brunette gripped onto the edge of the bed tightly in an effort to prevent himself from fainting as he got a clear view of his (unfortunately clothed) roommates ass.

Which was, as expected, just as perfect as the rest of him.

_Crap…_Nick thought to himself. _I can't believe he's straight…just my luck._

"Well, Nick?"

Jeffs voice startled him out of his daydream, and he became horribly aware that a thin trail of drool had made its way down his chin. Fortunately, Jeff was still searching his bag, and he wiped his face clumsily, clearing any evidence of his little creep session.

"Wh-what?"

"I asked why I was on the floor."

Nick chuckled softly at the reminder and sat back on his bed, turning around to avoid any more awkward situations.

"I got a text from Trent, apparently we've been banned from having late night parties after the last one."

Jeff finally found a pair of underpants and held them up triumphantly, blushing when he realised they were bright blue and covered in rocketships. Noticing that Nicks back was turned, he slipped his PJ bottoms down and pulled the relatively clean pants on.

"What happened at the last party?" Nick, oblivious to what was happening behind his back, laughed quietly. "Trent and Louis spiked the punch, and long story short, I broke my leg, David fell in the pond and Wes…well, lets just say that I saw way more of him that night than I ever wanted to."

The blonde burst out laughing, pulling on a pair of jeans and laying on his bed as he pulled them up. "Ok…shame they've been banned, sounds like fun. But why exactly does this mean that you had to wake me up this early on a Sunday?"

"Thads calling a meeting to see if we can find a way around it"

Nick grinned over his shoulder, noting his change of clothes and sighing inwardly.

_Damn it…why did you have to turn your back?_

* * *

Half an hour later, dressed and relatively tidy, the pair were squeezed together at the end of the big couch in the common room, shuffling uncomfortably as almost 30 people tried to cram into the small room.

"Okay everyone, listen up!"

Thad stood at the front of the room, smirking slightly with his arms folded over his chest. "We think we may have found a way around the new rule"

Excited babble rose throughout the room, boys turning to one another to discuss.

"Quiet!" Thad sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You have to listen or we can't do it"

The group huffed and rolled their eyes, chuckling slightly at his attempts to control everyone. "Just tell us, Thaddeus." Louis grinned cheekily, tossing a pillow at his face. Thad growled and batted the oncoming object out of the way, shoving it in Blaine face. "Don't call me that. Anyway, Trent and I had the idea to, well, it's a little immoral, but…" He paused, chewing on his lip nervously. "We thought it might work if we locked Principal Roth in the greenhouses all night and claim we know nothing about it."

Silence.

Absolute, dead, silence.

This went on for a few minutes before Wes looked up, eyebrows raised. "I swear you have a death wish, Harwood."

War commenced, every boy in the room suddenly starting to yell objections or agreements at Thad, a few of them engaging in a scuffling fight in the corner.

Jeff merely leaned back, watching them in amused silence. He thought it was a terrible idea, but he only started the day before and no way was he going to make an enemy of any of them.

So he decided to pass the time by, well, checking them out.

His eyes first drifted to Louis, taking in his dark, quiffed hair as he yelled something at another boy Jeff didn't recognise. The corner of Jeffs mouth lifted slightly at the latter, a handsome, blonde, and relatively tanned boy still in his pyjamas. Next to him, with his back turned, was Nick. Jeff inhaled slightly, sighing at the back of his beautiful, beautiful head, and reminding himself that they were roommates, he had to keep them as just friends.

He tore his eyes away and glanced across the room, seeing David stood just behind his boyfriend as Wes spoke with Thad. Jeff glanced up and down his body, recognising his attractiveness, then sighed inwardly, reminding himself of how, one, David had a boyfriend, and two, they all thought he was straight.

_Why did you have to lie_ he thought. _And why didn't you tell the truth when you realised they didn't care._

Jeff mentally slapped himself, sighing. _You could tell them now, I guess…but they'll hate you for not telling them before._

"Jeff!"

He looked up in surprise at the cry, eyes widening in shock just before a pillow whacked him on the side of the head. "Argh!"

Jeff slipped off the beanbag, landing on the cold wooden floor with a bang, alerting the attention of the rest of the room, who stood there staring at him in surprise for a few moments.

Nicks expression of shock was replaced by one of hilarity as he burst out laughing.

"Gravity seems to affect you more than others, Jeff."

He stopped laughing when another pillow hit him in the stomach. But that, well, that was certainly more entertaining for Jeff.

_Its definitely not so bad here after all._

* * *

**Song: Come to my window –Melissa Etheridge**

**In the next chapter: School starts, and song rises.**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews, I niff you all!**


	4. Remake of a Romeo story

_I'll spread my wings_  
_And I'll learn how to fly_  
_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_  
_I gotta take a risk_  
_Take a chance_  
_Make a change_  
_And breakaway_  
_Out of the darkness and into the sun_  
_But I won't forget the place I come from_  
_I gotta take a risk_  
_Take a chance_  
_Make a change_  
_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

* * *

Nick walked back into his room that afternoon after Warbler practise, and immediately noticed how…empty, it was.

"This ain't no remake of a Romeo story, ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away"

He paused, eyes widening at the voice spilling out from under the bathroom door. He turned his head, jaw dropping open as he listened to…well, he could only describe it as something that sounded like it was being sang by some kind of angelic rockstar.

Nick shook himself out of his daze and focused on the words, not recognising the song.

"I'm talking bout starting out as friends, I'm talking bout real and not pretend, I'm talking bout roles of a life time, You and I can even right the end, yeah!"

He grinned softly, padding over to his bed and kicking off his shoes as he lay back and carried on listening as the song seemed to change, switching to a completely different tune. "You're on my mind, every night, and in the morning when I wake, don't leave me lonely, can you just hold me, together before I break?"

Nick inhaled slightly, closing his eyes and letting the sound of his roommates voice flow over him. After a few minutes, the song changed again, this time to a tune that he recognised. _Wasn't he humming this the other day?_

"You've got them all hypnotized, dragging them round by the eyes, they line up shoulder to shoulder, like dominoes, you keep knocking them over"

Nick chuckled aloud at how alike this song was to the way the Warblers seemed to be so desperate for Jeff to be with them, that they were practically lining up for him. _Why are the best ones always straight?_

He rolled over; noticing the sudden silence too late as the bathroom door was pushed open, revealing a dripping wet Jeff wearing only a white towel around his middle.

"Oh, sorry dude, I didn't know you were back."

Nicks jaw sagged slightly as his eyes dragged down his roommate's body, unabashedly checking him out.

"Uh, Its, uh, totally fine. Yep, definitely fine."

Jeff grinned, relieved, and walked over to his bed, pulling open one of the drawers beneath it and lowering his head, offering Nick another chance to, well, drool.

_Is that…oh my god._ Nick nearly whimpered as he gazed at the thin trail of white-blonde, fluffy hair that ran down his abdomen, straight under…_why the hell isn't that towel on the floor!?_

Jeff straightened up again, tugging a tight fitting t-shirt with an unrecognisable logo emblazoned across the front in black and pink.

Nick mentally slapped himself, thinking of how many times he'd had to do that this weekend, and tried to focus on what was happening. "Uh, what were you singing in there?"

Jeff looked up and grinned, blushing slightly. "Here Comes Forever, Without You, and What Do I Have To Do?" He turned around and dropped his towel, and Nick had to turn away quickly before he moaned aloud at the sight of his roommate's bare, beautiful, ass.

He coughed slightly and ran a hand through his hair, sweating at the thought of how…naked Jeff was. "Who, um, who are they by? I've never heard them before."

The blonde boy chuckled quietly, and thankfully pulled on a pair of jeans, meaning Nick could look back around, just in time to see the blush spilling across his roommate's cheeks. "Uh, I wrote them"

The brunette gasped and stood up quickly, scrambling closer and gazing up at him in awe, well aware that he looked like a psychopath; he just didn't care at that moment in time. "Dude! You…oh my god!" Jeff grinned sheepishly, shrugging and running his fingers through his dripping hair. "Yeah, I…I don't know, I've been writing songs since I was little."

Nick stared at him and grabbed his hand, sighing inwardly at the contact that he wished could be a sign of something more. "Jeff, you have got to audition for the Warblers." He blushed and shook his head, sending droplets of water flying around the room. "I'm not that good" he mumbled, bending over and grabbing his towel, tossing it in the laundry basket. "And I would suck at acapella."

Nick sighed heavily and sat back on his haunches, watching Jeff as he moved. "You're amazing, Jeff. And we can teach you, nobody can do it when they first join."

The blonde chewed on his lip apprehensively, shaking his hair to get rid of the excess water. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try out."

Nick grinned excitedly and grabbed his phone, sending a quick text to the other Warblers.

"You won't regret it!"

* * *

"Its all about…you."

Jeff sang the final note of his favourite song, a melodic strum of his guitar finishing it off.

Silence fell in the rehearsal room as each and every Warbler gazed at the newcomer with unbridled shock and admiration.

"Well, I think its safe to say we've found our newest addition."

The room burst into rapturous applause, every boy jumping to his feet and clapping, whistling, cheering.

Jeff blushed darkly and grinned, mumbling his thanks as his eyes drifted to Nick, who was stood behind the others, smiling and mouthing, "I told you so!"

The blonde inhaled sharply, chuckling quietly as he picked up his guitar and shook a few peoples hands.

_This feels weird_ he thought, smiling appreciatively at someone. _Amazing, but weird…they're all applauding me, and I lied to them._ His smile faltered as he caught the eye of Sebastian, who smirked and merely winked before turning away again.

_I should just tell them._

"I'm gay."

Silence fell again as everybody turned their heads towards him, some people's jaws dropping open.

"I told you I was straight because I was scared I'd get bullied again. Then I found out that you wouldn't care, but I was too scared to tell the truth and…I'm sorry."

Jeff blushed darkly and held the neck of his guitar as he shuffled nervously, praying that someone would say something.

"I knew it!"

Trent pushed Wes and David out of the way as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders, grinning and hugging Jeff tightly.

"I told you I had awesome gaydar!"

Laughter broke out around the room, and everyone started patting Jeffs back and grinning.

"We thought so."

"Thank god!"

"We get it, dude. Its fine."

"Want to go for coffee sometime?"

Jeff turned his head quickly to search for the source of the last one, and spotted Sebastian right next to him, smirking softly.

His cheeks darkened and he shuffled, trying to suppress a grin. "Y-yeah. I'd like that."

David grinned and wolf whistled as the others started oohing and aahing around the room, chuckling and clapping Sebastian on the back, winks and smirks being exchanged.

During the clamour around him, Jeff didn't notice Nick slipping out of the room with one last scowl at the tall, green-eyed boy before shutting the large wooden doors and storming off along the many corridors of Dalton.

**In the next chapter: Lessons begin, and a shared lesson means distraction for 2 boys.**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they mean a lot.**

**The three songs that Jeff sang in the shower are all by R5, his family band.**

**His audition song was All About You by Mcfly, his favorite band.**


	5. What does he have that I don't?

_Instead of counting sheep,_

_I count the stars within your eyes  
I wish that I could sleep,_

_But those stars are way too bright  
It's all about you, with or without you,_

_If it wasn't, I'd be fine  
But the thing is, everything is,_

_And I'll be awake all night_

* * *

"My names Jeff"

Jeff stood at the front of the classroom, blushing softly as the teacher, some old-looking man called Mr Bryce, patted him on the back and pointed him towards a seat at the very back of the room.

He noticed, smiling appreciatively, that he was sat between Sebastian and Nick, with Louis, Blaine, Wes and David in the row in front of him. He sat down, tugging his French book out of his bag and laying it on his new desk. From the corner of his eye, he spotted two boys grinning and shoving notes into each other's hands. One of them, whos hair was so red it reminded him of a log fire, caught Jeffs gaze and winked, chuckling quietly before glancing at the piece of paper.

"That's Jason and Oliver"

The low whisper in his ear startled him, making his head spin around to find Nick laughing silently at his reaction.

Jeff blushed darker and grinned, nudging him with his elbow.

"Jason's Sebastians roommate, and Oliver rooms with David."

Nick muttered the simple explanation before squeezing his lips shut as the teacher laid a worksheet on his desk, moving slowly along the row.

As soon as he had reached the front of the classroom, Jeff looked down at the sheet and furrowed his brow.

_Why did I take French… _he thought, remembering how he had never actually had a French lesson before in his life. _The extent of my knowledge is "bonjour" and "oui"._

Sebastian, noticing his look of confusion, leant over with a bemused smile. He pulled Jeffs sheet closer, scribbling something down before pushing it back.

Jeff, even more confused than before, looked down and saw that he had written _L'été dernier, j'ai visité Rome avec mes amis, et nous avons visité le Colisée, puis pris le déjeuner dans un joli café à proximité _in the box for the first question.

The corners of his mouth lifted as he glanced up at Sebastian and raised an eyebrow enquiringly.

"I used to live in Paris" he whispered, grinning softly. "I take it you're not the best at French?"

Jeff chuckled quietly and nodded. "I've never taken it before…this is my first lesson."

"Maybe I can tutor you sometime."

"I'd like that."

They spent the rest of the lesson glued to each others words, Jeff whispering questions and Sebastian reaching over to scribble the answers on his paper.

As the bell rang, the green eyed boy slipped their hands together with a smile, patting Nick on the back as he left.

Jeff waved goodbye to his roommate, squeezing Sebastians hand lightly as they stepped out of the classroom, leaning against the wall outside for a second.

"What do you wanna do now? We have an hour until rehearsal."

Sebastian looked at him and smiled softly, pulling on his hand gently and running along the corridor, Jeff stumbling behind him with quiet laughter.

"Seb, wait! Where are we going? Seb!"

He tugged him out of a side door, dragging him over the grass where students were milling around in small groups.

They stopped in the middle of the large grounds, halfway between the main path and the tree line, both smiling gently and blushing as their lips met for the first time.

* * *

Nick was sat on the windowsill on the second floor, forehead pressed against the glass pane, fingers resting on the wall as he watched the pair, eyes filled with longing.

_Why him? _He thought, closing his eyes. _Why not me? Is it the money? The French? No, he doesn't care about those things…what does he have that I don't? _Nick sat there for over ten minutes, watching the two boys as they sat and talked, laughing occasionally, but the only thing he could think of that Sebastian had that he didn't, was Jeff.

* * *

Unaware that Nick was watching them, Sebastian laughed, rubbing happy tears from his eyes as the boy in front of him relaxed his face from the hilariously contorted expression. Jeff flicked his hair away from his eyes and shuffled closer, grinning and kissing at Sebs cheek lightly. "Calm down!"

Sebastian grinned and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close. "That was adorable, Jeffy."

The blonde blushed, biting his lip with a tiny smile. "I like that name"

"Really? I'll call you Jeffy forever then."

"Please do"

They looked at each other and grinned, leaning closer to each other. Their noses brushed before Jeff closed the gap, smiling at the feeling of Sebastians hands wrapping around his waist as their lips slid together in harmony, staying pressed closely together.

After a moment, they separated, both slightly out of breath and blushing.

Jeff grinned slightly and chuckled, Sebastian mirroring him until they were lying on their backs and laughing hysterically.

Later, the boys near them would ask what they were laughing at.

To which, they had no idea.

* * *

A tear slipped down the brunette's cheek as he watched the boys laugh, so happy, so content, so…together.

He mentally slapped himself, sighing at how hung up he was on a boy he had only met two days before. A boy who was clearly very happy in whatever he was in with Sebastian. Nick rubbed his eyes and slid off the windowsill, smiling weakly at a group of freshman walking past. He glanced back out of the window, seeing the two kiss again, his heart wrenching as he turned away quickly, biting his lip and walking swiftly and purposefully along the corridor, attempting to stop his heart from breaking from something he had never imagined would happen.

He turned the corner, sighing weakly. He never thought he would meet a guy like Jeff, a boy so adorable and kind, yet who looked like a rockstar and wasn't afraid to speak his mind. A boy who sang like a god and wasn't afraid to be himself around people who accepted him.

The only thing missing in Nick's world was a boy exactly like Jeff, who liked him back.

But the fight wasn't lost yet. Sebastian and Jeff hadn't even gone on a real date yet, and lets face it, Sebastian was bound to mess up sooner or later, right?

_I'm not giving up_ he thought as he jogged down the stairs. _It's not over until the groom says, "I do"_

And with that thought, a confident smirk spread across his lips as he made his way to rehearsals.

**Song: Awake All Night- Cody Simpson**

**I'm sorry for the Jeffbastian, but don't worry, there is a lot of Niff on its way!**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews, and sorry for taking a while to update!**

**This is my least favourite chapter so far, but its more of a filler.**

**In the next chapter: We find out more about Jason, Oliver and Louis!**


	6. Die Hard got Pitch Slapped

_Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back_

So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting

* * *

"LOUIS FLIPPING GILBERT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

Louis ran, screaming and laughing, along the corridor, pushing through a small group of boys before leaping over the windowsill and landing on the grass about a metre below. He sprinted round the corner, stumbling to a stop as he smacked into Jason's chest.

"Oh shit."

Jason smirked, folding his arms as he looked down at the younger boy. "Going somewhere, Lou?"

Behind him, Oliver stepped round the corner, placing a hand on Louis' shoulder and scowling. "Apologise."

Louis stifled his laughter as he looked up at Oliver, his heart swirling with a mixture of joy, hysterics and guilt. Above him, the normally dark haired boy smirked, trying to contain the grin threatening to break onto his face, and failing. He burst out laughing, picking the small boy up and flinging him over his shoulder, spinning around. "Apologise you poo head!"

"Never!" he squealed, slapping Ollie's back lightly in an attempt to be put down. Jason, stepping out of the way of the flailing limbs, grinned. "I have to admit Ollie, I think it suits you."

Oliver paused, placing Louis down gently and chuckling. "Yeah, greens definitely my colour."

The trio raised their eyes, grins widening as they took in the bright green mess of hair that adorned Oliver Nelsons scalp.

* * *

"Is it out yet?" Oliver asked, bending over backwards with his head shoved under the steady stream of water flowing from the sinks in the second floor toilets.

"Nearly." A green trickle slid down the plug hole, and Jason let go, helping Ollie up and throwing a towel at him to dry off. "Congratulations, you no longer look like Elphaba"

Louis, leaning against a cubicle door, raised his hand with a cheeky grin. "Actually, Elphaba had black hair. It was her skin that was green."

Oliver rolled his eyes, tipping his head upside down as he rubbed the towel over his dripping hair. "Nobody cares, Lou."

The short boy pouted, folding his arms. "I care. And if I care, it matters. Now hurry up, Warbler practise has finished and its movie night!"

Jason chuckled, shoving him playfully. "Alright, alright, we're coming! Who else is going?"

"Trent, Thad, David and Wes."

Ollie finished drying his hair, looking up with a chuckle. "As long as we're not forced to watch some chick flick by Trent, I'm cool with it."

The other two laughed, nodding as they grabbed their bags and made their way to the common room.

* * *

A few minutes later, Louis was stretched out over the laps of Wes, David and Thad as he flopped onto the couch, grinning up at the squashed boys. "Hello friends!"

Thad slapped his stomach, groaning. "Get off, Gilbert. You weigh a ton."

"I do not!" he pouted, reaching up to poke his cheek. "I'm beautiful!"

"Shut up!" Trent yelled across the room, feet resting on the shoulders of Oliver and Jason, who were sat on a beanbag in front of his armchair. "It's starting!"

"What are we watchi…"

Jason's words faded out, replaced by a communal groan as the title screen flashed up.

"Not again!"

"Seriously Trent, it's the third time this week!"

"Skylar Astin is smoking hot, but I cannot take any more of this!"

Trent pouted, folding his arms and pressing play, ignoring their pleas of mercy. "Pitch Perfect is aca-awesome. No complaints. Don't like it, get out."

The other boys exchanged glances, shrugging slightly before standing up, one by one, and brushing the popcorn crumbs off their laps. "See you later Nixon"

They stretched their legs out over the cushions and blankets strewn about the floor, Louis tripping clumsily and stepping on some chocolate. "Sorry about this mate, but we can't handle it."

And so, Trent was left alone. He huffed, turning his eyes back to the screen and reaching into the bowl of toffee popcorn as the beautiful face of Anna Kendrick appeared. The room now silent other than the movie, he grinned, happy to be able to enjoy his favourite film in peace.

"Prepare to get pitch slapped" he muttered, settling back on the cushions.

* * *

Upstairs, the group of boys stopped in the corridors outside of David's dorm room.

"Anyone fancy watching Die Hard or something?" Louis piped up hopefully, breaking the comfortable silence between the friends.

"Actually, I might go back to Trent…I feel kind of bad leaving him alone." Thad shrugged, stepping back with a small wave. Trent had been his best friend for years, and now, for a few months, his boyfriend. They had been taking things slow, very slow, but Thad felt guilty leaving his boyfriend alone, in favour of watching a better film.

His friends nodded, mumbling their goodbyes in the quiet hall as the tall brunette walked away.

"Anyone else? Jay, Ollie, Wevid?"

David shook his head, slipping his hand into Wes' and tangling their fingers together. "Actually, I need to um…talk, yeah, talk to Wes about something. Wes?" He lifted his face to his boyfriends, squeezing his hand and trying to convey what he was thinking.

Wes smiled gently, nodding and not breaking the gaze. "Yeah, uh…see you later guys." The couple slipped through the door of David's room, chuckling at the catcalls and whistles that followed them.

The trio, now alone again, turned to each other with hands shoved in their pockets.

"How about you two? Die Hard?" Louis smiled hopefully, looking up at his two best friends.

Jason locked eyes with Oliver, expression splitting open into a grin before looking back at the younger boy. "Always."

The three friends grinned, high fiving as the made their way along the corridor, shoving each other playfully as they pushed open the door to the room Louis shared with Sebastian, throwing themselves onto the bed and pressing play.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, its been delayed for personal reasons. I know this isn't a very eventful chapter, but I wanted to give you more of a look into these characters and their friendships, to show you who they really are.**

**To help you visualise, here are their faceclaims:**

**Jason: Calum Worthy.**

**Oliver: Ellington Ratliff.**

**Louis: Francisco Lachowski.**

**Again, I apologise for the delay, but I'm hoping to have extra chapters posted this week to make up for it.**

**Song: I'd do anything- Simple Plan**


	7. Penguins of Madagascar, or, well, Dalton

_Please, swallow your pride_  
_If I have things you need to borrow_  
_For no one can fill those of your needs_  
_That you won't let show_

_You just call on me, brother, when you need a hand_  
_We all need somebody to lean on_  
_I just might have a problem that you'll understand_  
_We all need somebody to lean on_

* * *

Nick sat across the table from Jeff, stirring his coffee absentmindedly as he listened to the story his roommate was telling.

"…and then, I said to him that he better not be saying that to my brother, or I'd kick his ass all the way to Hogwarts and back!"

The blonde grinned, leaning back, looking slightly proud of himself as he sipped his milkshake through a curly straw.

Nick nodded, chuckling softly as he finished. "So, I'm guessing you like Harry Potter?"

"Always" Jeff answered solemnly, placing a hand over his heart. "Hogwarts will always be there to welcome me home."

Their eyes met for a moment, both of them suddenly grinning and laughing in unison.

"You're a dork"

"Meh, you love it"

Nick paused slightly, smile dropping as he nodded. "Yeah, uh…you're awesome"

Jeff smirked, chuckling softly as he slurped up the last of the pink froth. "Thanks. Oh, can I talk to you about something?"

"Anything" the brunette replied, swirling his spoon through his coffee slowly as he looked up.

"Do you think Sebastian really likes me?"

Well shit.

Nick froze, his heart pounding as his brain whirled into overdrive, desperately searching for an appropriate response. He could tell the truth, that he thought the Warbler really did like him, and further and strengthen their relationship. Or he could lie, tell him that Sebastian didn't care about him, that he was using him. The latter would mean that Nick could have Jeff for himself, be with him, and maybe Jeff would love him back one day.

He breathed in softly, placing his cup down and leaning forwards.

"I think he does like you, just…be careful."

Jeff tilted his head, frowning softly and biting down on his bottom lip. "Careful? Why?"

"Sebastian has a bit of a reputation for being a heartbreaker."

Nick shrugged, sipping the last of his now-cold coffee with a tiny sigh.

The blonde nodded, leaning back and running a hand through his mussed up hair. "Do you think he'd do that to me?"

"Hard to say, he seems to care about you, but I've seen that before and things didn't end well"

His eyes darkened for a moment, as if remembering some dark secret. Jeffs brow furrowed as he looked at him. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"Its not my place to say" was the only mumbled reply, accompanied by the scraping of chair against tiled floor as Nick stood up, walking silently over to the cashier and paying for their drinks.

Jeff bit his lip, gulping as he contemplated his next actions.

By the time the pair had reached Nicks car, and his seatbelt was buckled over him, he had decided.

It was time to go all Penguins of Madagascar on these boys.

* * *

About 20 minutes down the line, after a loud, slightly off-pitch rendition of Peacock yelled out of the windows on the main road, the pair pulled up outside the school and threw their doors open, moods improved dramatically. They walked in, chatting about meaningless things like which Gaga song was the best, and which boyband would break up first, The Wanted or One Direction? Jeff, forever a Directioner, was adamant that The Wanted wouldn't last another year, whereas Nick thought the most popular group on the planet were 'Just a phase'.

They stopped near the common room, deciding against going in due to the sound of adamant yells slipping out from under the door.

Nick turned to his roommate, smiling. "So, what do you wanna do now?"

Jeff shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets with a lopsided grin. "Sounds like the others are watching a movie, how about we go back to our room and have an Iron Man marathon? Come on dude, nobody can resist Robert Downey Jr."

The brunette laughed quietly, nodding. "Let's go"

"Yes! Alright, you go ahead, I'll be there in a couple of minutes, ok?"

Nick nodded, waving with one hand as he walked away along the corridor towards their room. Jeff lingered for a moment, waiting until his friend turned the corner before turning around and half walking, half running along the hall to the row of lockers near the main entrance. He leant against his own for a moment, whistling and smiling as a group of boys walked past chatting and laughing loudly. As soon as they were gone, he slid a couple of feet over to Sebastians locker, spinning the combination a few times, accompanied by several knocks and kicks on the metal door, sighing and giving up after a few minutes. Frustrated, he spun the lock around quickly, huffing. Suddenly, a quiet click, and the door swung open.

_Well, that was easier than expected_ he thought with a tiny smile, leaning forwards and sticking his head inside the small space. He shuffled though the school books and scrap paper, glancing silently at the pictures stuck on the sides of Sebastian in front of the Eiffel tower, the pyramids, the statue of liberty. _Damn this boys been around._

Jeff stopped for a moment, his morals halting him. Was this the right thing to do? He didn't think so, and he hated how he was resorting to attempting to find the diary that his maybe-kind-of-boyfriend had mentioned, but he had to know what they were hiding.

"I can't do this" he whispered to the air, pulling out and placing Sebastians things back where they were. He shut the locker door quietly with a sigh, biting his lip and spinning the lock.

"Jeff? Ready?"

The blonde turned around quickly, panicking. To his relief, Nick was only just walking around the corner with a curious glint in his eyes. Assuming that his roommate hadn't seen any of his illicit movements, he nodded with a casual smile. "Yeah, lets go"

With a final glance at Sebastian locker, he strolled along the corridor, arms linked with his friends, and a happy feeling in his heart that he had done the right thing.

A few metres away, a pair of eyes peeked out from behind the door, glancing between Jeffs retreating back and the hastily shut locker.

"What the hell?" The whisper slipped from the boys lips as he stepped out of the shadows, moonlight streaming through the window illuminating his face for a second before he turned away and walked back to his friends with a small frown etched across his forehead.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, I'm giving you an extra chapter this week to make up for the delay on chapter 6.**

**I hope you like it, in the next chapter:**

**Jeffs investigating deepens, and a shocking truth comes to light.**

**Song: Lean on me- Bill Withers**


	8. Geographical Secrets and flying insults

_All the playing's stopped in the playground now  
She wants to play with her toys awhile  
And school's out early and soon we'll be learning  
That the lesson today is how to die  
And then the bullhorn crackles  
And the captain tackles  
With the problems and the how's and why's  
And he can see no reasons  
Cos there are no reasons  
What reasons do you need to die_

* * *

Thad was sat in his room the next morning, feet propped up on his desk as he flicked through his history textbook with a pen tucked behind his ear.

"Hey, do you know anything about the Crimean war?"

He glanced over his shoulder, raising his eyebrow at his roommate, who was stretched out across his bed with his shirt open, French dictionary covering his face.

"Um…nope, nothing, I dropped history"

"Crap"

Oscar lifted the book off his face and shrugged, tilting his head. "Sorry Thaddeus." He flicked his hair out of his eyes, laughing at the rude gesture he got in response as he slid off the bed and padded over with bare feet. He leant over Thads shoulder, glancing at the book. "Uh, maybe try looking at the Crimean was instead of Roman hygiene, stupid."

Thad looked up at his roommate with a sarcastic smile, rolling his eyes as he flipped a few pages to the right section. "Whatever. Are you actually going to do anything this afternoon or can I count on you to be completely irritating all day?"

Oscar shrugged, perching on the arm of the chair. "Meh, I might go and see Sebastian, or I might stay here, watch Twilight and throw glitter at the screen"

Thad chuckled, shoving him onto the floor with a louder laugh. "Anyway, whats going on with you and Sebastian?"

Oscar rubbed his knee, frowning and tilting his head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, whats going on? Last I heard, you two were crazy in love, and suddenly, you stopped even talking. What happened?"

He blushed, shrugging and looking down. "Its not important, things just…changed."

Thad looked down at him, deciding not to question his roommate. It was obvious he didn't want to talk about it, but whatever it was, he'd find out eventually. They couldn't keep it a secret forever, right?

* * *

"Jeff! Wait up!"

Sebastian stumbled around the corner, folders spilling out of his arms as he ran along the hallway. "Jeff!"

Jeff turned around, face splitting into a warm smile as he raised a hand in a wave. "Hey Seb"

The brunette caught up to him, panting slightly as he placed a light kiss on his maybe-kind-of-boyfriends cheek. "Hey there beautiful"

Jeff blushed, grinning slightly. "What have you done?" he asked accusingly, raising his eyebrows and folding his arms over his chest. "You must have done something bad to be acting this cute."

Sebastian shrugged, taking Jeffs books without asking and balancing them on top of his own tilting pile. "I'll carry these for you…and I haven't done anything!" He shook his head, peering over the pile in his arms as they walked towards their next lesson, geography, where they sat in opposite corners, separated by Louis and Oscar.

"Fine, but at least let me carry my own books" Jeff slid the topmost books away from Sebastian, chuckling slightly and hugging them to his chest as he slipped through the closing door into the classroom. The door shut in front of the brunette, and he rolled his eyes with a tiny laugh, kicking it open with his foot as he made his way to the back.

He held his hand out and high fived Louis on his way up the row, who had his feet propped up on his desk and was sending paper aeroplanes whizzing around the room, each one decorated with very, ahem, interesting insults.

He flopped down at his desk, flashing grins at the boys greeting him before unfolding the plane on his desk. Inside, in small, scruffy writing, it simply said _I don't know what your problem is, but I'll bet it's hard to pronounce. _Sebastian looked up at the small boy sending the objects airbourne, and rolled his eyes. "You really are a freak, Gilbert. Do you ever wonder what life would have been like if you'd had enough oxygen at birth?"

Louis grinned, grabbing his pen and scribbling on a sheet of paper in his folder. "That's a good one, I like it!" His only response was a roll of eyes as Sebastian flipped open his textbook, scanning over a few rainfall graphs for a couple of seconds before he heard a tiny whisper in his ear.

"Thad was asking about us this morning"

He turned his head in surprise, nose bumping against Oscars as his eyes widened. "Oh, um, did you…?"

"No" Oscar shook his head, biting his lip and moving away slightly. "Its our business, not thiers. Just because you and…" Sebastian clapped his hand over Oscars mouth, looking around in panic to check that nobody heard. Luckily, everyone, including Jeff, seemed to be completely focused on Louis, who was now stood at the front of the class, taking suggestions for insults he could send flying off the roof of the school.

"Don't. Tell. Anyone" he hissed out between clenched lips. "I meant it, Oscar. What happened is strictly between us."

His ex boyfriend nodded, gulping slightly and leaning closer to whisper one final thing. "Fine. I wont tell anyone. But it doesn't change the fact that people are starting to question why we broke up, and without a damn convincing lie people are going to start finding out about your dirty little secret. So clear this mess up, Smythe, or your boyfriend will be the first person to know that you work in a strip club."

* * *

Jeff glanced across the room at Sebastian and Oscar, frowning slightly as he tilted his head. They were sitting awfully close, and whispering, um, something, and Sebastian didn't look too happy. He briefly contemplated going over there, but decided against it. Instead, he leaned over to Louis, glancing at the insult he was writing, and filing it in his brain for future use (He had to admit, _I named my Sims after you and took away the ladder in the pool_ was kind of awesome). Jeff nudged him, whispering "Whats the deal with Seb and Oscar?"

Lou looked up, shrugging slightly as he pulled a packet of Red Vines out of his bag. "They used to date and then broke up because of some shit that they won't tell us about. Red Vine?" he stated casually, holding the open packet up to Jeffs nose.

"What? Uh, no thanks…" His brow furrowed as he slid back into his seat, watching the pair of boys who were now nose to nose, whispering to each other vigorously.

_That must have been what Nick was talking about before_ he thought to himself, chewing on the end of his pencil, barely listening as the class wondered whether their teacher would actually show up today. _I wonder what happened?_

He sighed as the pair moved away from each other, Sebastian looking furious and Oscar with a smug smirk spread over his lips.

_I'll ask him later._

The door banged open, and a round woman in a pant suit strode in, carrying a pile of tottering books. "Quiet! Wes, hand these out."

Jeff sighed again, slouching back in his seat as he watched the clock, each second ticking away painfully low, a sense of dread filling him, wondering whether he actually wanted to know what the big secret was. Nick seemed to know what it was, but none of his other friends appeared to know.

He resigned himself to chewing on a Red Vine that Louis had dropped on his desk, mind wandering far away from whatever their teacher was talking about.

* * *

**Ok, so I didn't reveal who saw Jeff, but I did reveal a big other thing that influences a lot in this story, so nya! Thanks for all the reviews, as always! This chapter was originally going to be posted on Sunday, but I had a last minute change of heart about a small section, sorry! I'm going to try and get more regular about updating, things are just very busy at the moment so I don't have a lot of time to write, and Ive had a bad case of writers block recently, so I hope this chapter is satisfactory!**

**Next chapter: We focus back in on Louis, Oliver and Jason, except this time a new face joins the terrible trio to cause trouble in the school.**

**Song- I don't like Mondays- the boomsday rats**


	9. Return of the Deer Killer

_You gave me wings, and taught me to fly  
When I was out there on my own,  
You gave me wings and brought me to life,  
And now I need to know_  
_If you wanna fly, cause I wanna fly_  
_Tell me you're down for touching the sky_

_You and me, me and you, the higher, the better, _  
_When we fly, we fly together_

* * *

Louis was sat on a windowsill in the library, forehead pressed against the glass as he watched the people milling about in the courtyard below.

"If they were actually that tiny and I was actually this high up, I could totally squish them."

Jason looked over from where he was perched on a table, sliding off and walking towards him. "What the hell are you talking about Lou Lou?"

"Nothing."

Two floors below them, an expensive looking car pulled through the gates of the school, gravel crunching under the wheels as the herd of students parted to allow it through. It stopped just outside the main entrance, a hand pushing the car door open almost straight away.

A pair of feet stepped out onto the gravel, and the boy slid out of the car, eyes blinking slightly in the sunlight as he looked around.

A teacher ran out of the main doors, wearing a broad smile and carrying a clipboard.

"Sir! Sir!" He reached the newcomer, grinning and straightening his tie.

"Welcome to Dalton Academy, Mr Clarington."

* * *

Above them, Louis' eyes flicked back out of the window, taking in the scene downstairs before throwing a scrunched up paper ball at Oliver. "Dude, come and look at this"

Ollie huffed, kicking the ball away as he stood up, skipping over to his window and peering out. "Look at what? Looks like Dalton to me"

Louis rolled his eyes at his friend, poking him and pointing through the glass. "Down there…is that…."

Both of their eyes widened, Jasons head popping over their shoulders, his jaw dropping open a second later.

"Gays and gentlemen….I believe that may be the return of our best friend."

The trios lips split into wide grins as they threw their things down, scrambling out of the library door, legs tangling together as they fell in a heap on the floor, excited yells turning into groans of pain.

"Get off me you fatty!"

"Who're you calling fat, tubbers?"

"If you could stop acting like prehistoric imbeciles, thank you?" a voice drawled from above them, an audible smirk gracing the speakers lips.

The squabbling trio froze, eyes raising to the face of none other than Hunter Clarington.

Silence fell as they stared, Louis being the first to break the comfortable quietness.

"Well well well Mister Clarington, its been a while."

He raised a eyebrow, then grinned, jumping to his feet and leaping onto Hunter in an excited hug.

Hunters previously composed expression broke into a grin, accompanied by a happy laugh as he hugged his friend tightly. "Missed you Louis!"

"Missed you more!"

Oliver and Jason, still on the floor, exchanged glancing, chuckling slightly before scrambling to their feet and joining the hug. The four boys held onto each other tightly for a few moments, ignoring the bemused stares of the other students milling around.

Hunter pulled away, smiling. "So, what have I missed?"

The trio exchanged glances, still chuckling softly. "Um, why don't you start by telling us why the hell you're back, how long you're staying for, and where the hell you've been for the past year!"

The boy smirked, straightening his tie and smoothing back his hair. "I'm back because I prefer Dalton to any other school I've been to, I'm staying until I graduate, and I've been…around."

Louis grinned happily, poking the tall boys chest. "Around? That's code for, 'I got myself a fancy new girlfriend in Hawaii or some other exotic place and have been shacked up with her for a year'" He smirked, bouncing on the balls of his feet in pure, uncontained energy, not noticing Jason and Oliver exchanging a glance, rolling their eyes.

"Now, Clarington, updates on us…" Jason stepped forwards, quickly filling him in on the major events of the past year. He mentioned how Louis had smashed all the windows in the greenhouse while playing catch with Harrison and Alex, and how he'd set tear gas off in a freshman geography lesson, how Remi had dated 'that blonde head cheerleader' from Mckinley briefly, and finally, he got to Jeff.

"Oh, and yeah, there's this new kid, Jeff Sterling. He's awesome, he's kind of like a cross between Louis and Blaine, with an epic voice and he's crazy hot."

Louis chuckled at the description as Oliver agreed. "Don't forget that he's dating Sebastian."

Hunter looked up in surprise from where he had been checking his phone, eyebrows raising. "Sebastians dating the new kid? What happened to Oscar?"

Louis shrugged, shoving his hands in his pocket. "No idea, they just kind of…ended. They won't tell anyone why though."

The taller boy hummed, tilting his head. "No doubt it was Sebastians fault. How is he?"

"He's alright" Jason replied, picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "Constantly playing tonsil tennis with Jeff…now lets go! Who're you rooming with, Hunt?"

"No one, I don't think. Everyone already had a roommate, so I'm flying solo this year, boys!" The group grinned at each other, each of them grabbing their own bags, as well as helping Hunter with his suitcases as they made their way to the fourth floor, where the long row of dormitory doors stretched all the way along the corridors.

* * *

"MR CLARINGTON, I AM IN NEED OF YOUR ASSISTANCE"

Hunter looked up from his suitcase, halfway through unpacking into the drawers next to his bed. He padded over to the door in a pair of unmatched socks, pulling the door open and peering out into the hall.

"What the…"

Louis was lying on the floor, grinning up at him sheepishly. The strange part was that there was a tall lamp, which was usually stood up against the wall, resting over his chest.

Hunter raised an eyebrow with a bemused smirk, leaning against the doorframe. "What have you done now, Gilbert?"

"Nothing…" he replied in a dramatically innocent voice, followed by a cheeky grin. "Would you do me a favour and get this off me, please? Its kind of heavy."

The brunette nodded, chuckling as he lifted the lamp off of his small friend. He extended a hand, helping him to his feet and pulling him back into his room, pushing him down on the bed with a laugh. "Now explain how on earth you ended up underneath a huge lamp in the middle of the corridor, Lou."

"Um…" Louis chuckled slightly, smiling and leaning back on the pillows, kicking his shoes off and nudging them onto the floor. "I may or may not have been playing indoor hockey with Oscar…on a skateboard…and, uh, might have kind of crashed into the lamp. While he conveniently made his getaway."

Hunter rolled his eyes, shoving him off the bed playfully and continuing to pull his belongings out of his suitcase. Unfortunately, the next thing he pulled out was his pair of bright blue underpants with rocketships all over them.

"Nice undies, Clarington" Louis chuckled, rubbing his ass where he had fallen onto the wooden floor and tossing a pillow at his friend.

"Shut your mouth, Lou" he laughed back, hitting him round the face with a pillow.

Louis mouth dropped open as his eyebrows rose, smirk gracing his lips.

"Make me, Clarington."

"Bring it."

They leapt at each other simultaneously, wrestling each other to the ground as they hit each other with pillows again and again, laughs intermingling with yelps everytime one of them hit a little bit too hard.

Jason and Oliver stood in the doorway, exchanging glances occasionally as they watched their two best friends. The yells had attracted them to Hunters room, and upon their arrival, they had seen the side of Hunter they loved the most. Playful, friendly Hunter, and even though his appearances were rare, Louis was usually the one to bring him out.

Jason chuckled softly, running a hand through his hair as they shut the door quietly, walking back to their room, deciding to leave the two alone, as they had many times before.

* * *

**Okay, so I know that this chapter wasn't exactly Niff, but I wanted to introduce Hunter into the story as I had planned, and I wanted to show you how his friends change his attitude and personality (*cough* Louis)**

**Hunter will be the regular, canon Hunter in most scenes, but he will be all happy-friendly-awesome when he's alone with the troublesome trio, just to warn you.**

**Review review review!**

**Song: Wings, by Cimorelli.**

**In the next chapter: We go back to Nick, Sebastian and Jeff, and in another Warbler practise, tension bubbles and the truth comes to light.**

**For the reviewer who asked, Oscars faceclaim is Alexander Ludwig.**


	10. Silence and Goodnight Kisses

_They say you don't grow up_  
_You just grow old, _  
_It's safe to say I haven't done both, _  
_I made mistakes, I know I know_  
_But here I am alive._  
_So many people close to me cut me down, _  
_This is supposed to be a bad luck town_  
_I jumped, I fell, I hit the ground._  
_But here I am alive_

* * *

A few Warblers were spread about the rehearsal room, legs draped over the chairs and top buttons undone, fanning themselves with their hands. It was a surprisingly hot day, the first in a while, and they weren't coping well. In the corner by the windows, which had been thrown wide open, Jeff was stretched out on the windowsill, fringe plastered to his forehead with sweat and his feet dangling over the edge, in a futile attempt to entice a nice breeze to cool them down.

Across the room, Oscar was sat in an armchair, waving his book in front of his face as a makeshift fan. His eyes drifted to the blonde, jealousy flashing in his gaze as he contemplated telling him the truth about his 'boyfriend' there and then. He opened his mouth to speak, closing it quickly as the doors flung open and a flustered Sebastian walked in, tie loose around his neck and shirt half-undone.

"Honestly, what is up with this heat?"

He flopped down next to Jeff with a sigh, resting his head in his lap. "Hey beautiful."

Jeff looked down with a tiny smile, stroking his hair back. "Hey there."

Oscar scoffed quietly, rolling his eyes and coughing. "If you're done with the meaningless greetings, I have something to say."

Sebastian looked up nervously, squeezing Jeffs knee lightly, praying he didn't say what he thought he was going to say.

"Jeff, I have something to tell you about your precious little boyfriend."

Shit.

Sebastian jumped up as the blonde looked down at him, running over to his ex boyfriend and clapping his hand over his mouth. He dragged him out of the room, pushing him into the corridor and slapping his chest. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! I thought we were going to keep it a secret!"

"You promised me you'd clean it up. And you haven't."

"It hasn't even been 24 hours yet! Give me a chance you little shit!"

Oscar's eyes narrowed as he gripped onto Sebastian's wrist tightly. "You have another 42 hours. If anyone else questions our break up after that, your secret will be flying around Dalton faster than one of Louis' paper planes, got it?"

The brunette nodded quickly, gulping as his eyes widened. "O-okay, but I swear to god, if you tell Jeff…"

"I won't."

The pair exchanged glares, stalking back into the rehearsal room.

Jeff looked up, still fanning himself with his hand, tilting his head in confusion. "You had something to tell me?"

Oscar smirked, folding his arms over his chest as he stepped in front of Sebastian. "Yes, yes I do. You're perfect little boyfriend is not only my ex boyfriend, but Blaine's, some guy called Sam's, and has had innumerable, how should I put this lightly, _escapades_ with random strangers in the gay club down the street."

Silence fell.

Sebastians jaw dropped open in shock, hanging there as tension filled the room.

Silence.

Still silent.

Jeffs face was frozen, expressionless as he looked down.

The atmosphere was so thick with pure, unadulterated awkwardness, that you could cut it with a marshmallow.

"MASTURBATION!"

Louis flung the doors open with the inappropriate yell, skipping in with his arm linked through Hunters elbow.

Sensing the tension smothering the Warblers, he paused, looking around before poking Sebastian's shoulder. "Dude, that was your cue to yell something rude."

Sebastian remained silent, eyes flickering to Jeff.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The words slipped from the blonde's mouth in a quiet, timid voice, unlike anything they had heard from him before.

"I…" Sebastian shook his head silently, mouth agape. "Didn't think it was important."

"We agreed to tell each other everything." Jeff kept his head down, face expressionless as he grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and standing up, glancing at his 'boyfriend' for a second. "Tell me when you've sorted out your priorities."

He walked straight out of the room, shoulder bumping against Oscars as the door slammed behind him, echoing through the silence that had once again fallen in the choir room.

Sebastian turned his head to his ex boyfriend, eyes filled with betrayal and hurt. "Why the hell did you do that?"

Oscar merely smirked and turned away, walking to the corner and sitting back down in his armchair.

Silence.

* * *

Jeff ran along the corridor, light blue eyes threatening to spill over with salty tears as he flung the door of his room open, scrambling inside and kicking it shut behind him. He threw his bag down into the desk chair, and flopped onto the bed facedown, curling into a ball and letting his pillow hide the tears streaming down his cheeks.

Nick stood in the bathroom, door open and toothbrush hanging unmoving from his lips as he stared in surprise at his roommate.

He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a garbled splutter. The brunette mentally face palmed, rolling his eyes into the mirror as he pulled out the brush and spat the contents of his mouth into the sink. After wiping his lips with a towel, he straightened back up, moving around his old bed and sitting next to the blonde silently, hand resting on his shoulder.

"Jeff?"

"Piss off" came the grunted reply, broken by a sniff and rub of his eyes.

"Never" Nick whispered, laying next to him and wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling him close. "What's wrong?"

Jeff inhaled slightly, snuggling back into his roommate's chest with a sigh. "Sebastian."

Nicks eyes flashed with sudden jealousy and fury, temper spiked at the prospect that someone had hurt his Jeffy.

_Except he's not yours_ that annoying, niggling voice in the back of his brain reminded him.

He placed his hands over Jeffs on the pillow, tangling their fingers together. "What did he do?"

"He lied. He's a total man slut."

The brunette stifled a chuckle at the description, fighting it down in favour of comforting his best friend.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you."

"Its not your responsibility."

Jeff rolled over, looking up at Nick with red, over-rubbed eyes. "Thank you" he whispered, resting his head on his chest.

Nick smiled down at him, stroking a hand over his hair and keeping the other arm wrapped around his waist, holding him close. "What for?"

"Being here" was the only muffled reply he got before the blonde fell silent.

They lay there for 10 minutes, before Nick heard a quiet snuffling noise. Looking down at his roommate, he had to bit his lip to hold in the laughter at his sleeping friend.

"Night, Jeffy" he whispered, amused, as he rolled him over and tugged a blanket over him, gazing down at his face for a moment.

He really was handsome, Nick had to admit. He looked like he'd been formed by some kind of god of rockstar sexiness. And he had an amazing voice; he was funny, kind, tough but sensitive at the same time, loyal, and so honest. Nick marvelled at how one boy could be so perfect, and had to remind himself repeatedly that _he's not mine, he's not mine._

He leant down gently, brushing the sweaty fringe away from Jeff's forehead with a tiny smile. Breathing in slowly, he moved closer, pressing his lips against the blonde's cheek lightly.

"Sleep well, Jeff."

* * *

**Whoop, two updates in one day, I'm spoiling you! I'm sorry for not revealing what I know you all wanted, but I have big plans for this story! I've written a few more chapters and planned out the entire story, and right now it looks like it will be around 75 chapters, by my estimate. Also, I do have plans for a sequel if people like this one.**

**Song: Here I Am Alive, by Yellowcard (My favourite song ever!)**

**In the next chapter: Nick and Jeff grow closer, but with the announcement of an upcoming event, one student in particular is filled with fear.**


	11. Sweaty Slushies

_Better run for cover_

_You're a hurricane full of lies_

_And the way you're heading_

_No one's getting out alive_

_So do us all a favour_

_Would you find somebody else to blame_

_'Cause your words are like bullets and_

_I'm the way your weapons aim_

* * *

The next morning, Jeff's eyes fluttered open to the sight of a glass of water and some paracetamol next to his bed, with a hastily scribbled note.

_Figured you might have a headache, you seemed restless in the night ~N_

He smiled gently at the gesture, and shifted himself up onto his elbows, head spinning. _Yep, definite headache._

The blonde reached for the cup, taking a small sip and swallowing the tablet.

A few minutes later, his head returned to normal and he sighed, remembering yesterdays events.

"Sebastian"

Jeff whispered the word, biting his lip. He didn't know what to do about him. He cared about him, and he really, really liked him. But that didn't change the fact that he'd lied, when they'd promised to tell each other everything.

Standing up, he kicked off his pyjamas, seeing as he was alone in the room. Jeff wandered into the bathroom, switching on the shower and hopping in, letting the cold water hit his chest in a valiant attempt to cool himself down. The previous days heat had not subsided during the night, and he had slept in what was essentially a pool of his own sweat.

* * *

"Sorry's not good enough, why are we breaking up? Cos I didn't treat you rough, so please don't go changing"

As soon as Nick walked back into the dormitory, slice of toast pilfered from the kitchens hanging from his lips, he was greeted by the sound of his roommate belting out a Mcfly song in the shower. A tiny smile graced his lips as he flopped down onto the bed, kicking off his shoes, despite the lyrics. "JEFF, IM BACK" he yelled out as a warning, ensuring the blonde didn't walk out naked or something. Because, you know, Nick was a gentleman.

_Damn it, that was a good chance Nicholas… _Nick rolled his eyes at the voice scolding him in the back of his head, and finished his breakfast.

After a few minutes meaningless filled with several texts from Thad, telling him that there was a big announcement from the teachers later or "some dramatic shit like that" as he had so gracefully put it, the brunette looked up to see his roommate, clad in a pair of jeans so tight they should be illegal, stepping out of the bathroom.

"Hey Nicky" Jeff greeted with a smile, grabbing a plain white t-shirt from the end of his bed and smiling.

"Hey Jeff" he replied, raising a hand in a tiny wave. "How're you feeling?"

"A little better."

A short, comfortable silence followed, broken by both of their phones beeping at the same time. The pair grabbed them, checking the identical texts they had been sent.

"A parents evening…"

"Seriously?"

Nick sighed, kicking his legs up in the air and wriggling his toes. "Yeah, they happen occasionally. I don't think there's been one for a few years though, I know I've never had one while I've been here. I heard its usually kind of like a party, the Warblers performed at the last one we had."

Jeff shrugged, pushing his blonde hair away from his face. "Is it just for parents, or do we get to go too?"

The brunette tilted his head, folding his arms over his chest. "I think we can go too, and siblings can too, I guess."

"Fantastic. Guess you'll all be meeting my demented family."

"Can't wait" Nick replied with a cheeky grin.

* * *

"Parents evening?"

"Looks like it."

Louis sat perched on the windowsill of the dorm room he shared with Oscar, legs dangling out of the window as he sipped from his bright pink slushie. Next to him, Jason was frowning at the text, legs in his friends lap. "Parents evenings suck, they're just an excuse for the school to bitch about us."

Oliver, sat on the other side of the room on top of the desk, chuckled. "They bitch about us anyway, Jay. Parents night just means they do it in public. Now pass me that slushy, Loubear, I'm dying over here."

"Nope, mine!"

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"Never!"

Louis grinned at his best friend, taking a long sip, finishing with an exaggerated sigh. "Mm, refreshing!"

"Bastard." Ollie rolled his eyes, spinning the chair around with his foot in an effort to find some kind of entertainment. "Hey, why have we never heard anything about your parents Lou? You've met both of ours."

Jason agreed, looking up at Louis with his head tilted, curious.

It was true that they had never heard anything about Louis' parents. He had mentioned his siblings briefly, but never in detail, and it was unlikely he had ever even said their names. He'd met Jasons mum and Olivers family multiple times, in fact, more often than not he stayed at one of their houses during the holidays.

Louis gulped, cheeks flushing slightly as he grasped for an excuse. "Er, well…I guess we're just not that close."

"What're their names?"

He sighed softly, leaning the back of his head against the window. "Joe and Lilian"

The pair nodded, shrugging softly. "You have brothers and sisters too, right?"

Louis nodded, biting his lip. "One brother and four sisters."

"Damn, they've been busy!"

Jason chuckled and threw a pillow at Oliver, who was grinning innocently. Lou forced a smile, praying they didn't ask anymore questions about his family.

"What are they called? And are any of your sisters hot? Or your brother, I'm not fussy."

Louis rolled his eyes and chuckled softly, kicking Jason in the back of his head lightly. "I can't comment on their hotness, I'm their brother. They're called Cody, Lauren, Jessica, Megan and Lily."

"Lily like your mum?"

He nodded silently, throwing the pillow he was sitting on at them. "Now stop with the questioning, Sherlocks!"

Jason laughed, batting the pillow away and flopping onto the bed. "Not our fault you're so damn secretive!"

Oliver nodded in agreement, taking advantage of the glazed look that came over his best friends face to dive, swiping the slushie from his hand. Louis yelped, pushing him away and sending the drink flying straight out of the window.

A scream came from below them, and the three best friends scrambled to see, heads peering over the windowsill at the scene below, hands clapped over their mouths to stifle their laughter.

Mr Oakley, the caretaker, was stood in the car park, stomping his foot angrily with bright pink slush dripping from his, now sticky, bald head.

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!" he screamed, looking up.

The trio pulled back quickly, tumbling onto the pillows hastily arranged by the wall, howling with laughter.

"I don't even care if he catches us, that was priceless!"

* * *

"Jeff…Jeff? Jeff!"

Nick laughed at his oblivious roommate, who was dancing around their room with his ipod blasting out from the corner. He span around, mouth dropping open in shock at the sight of the brunette, who was gripping onto the doorframe to stop the laughter from knocking him over completely.

The blonde blushed deeply, using his remote to switch the still playing One Direction off straight away, corner of his mouth twitching slightly. "Um…how long have you been standing there?"

"About ten minutes. Nice body rolls, by the way." Nick grinned, walking in and turning the music back on, grabbing Jeffs hand. "Dance with me, good sir?"

He chuckled, blushing darker as he span around, tugging Nick around the room. The pairs laughter filled the room, and soon, their voices half-yelled above the song, intent on joining in.

"They don't know about the things we do, they don't know about the I love you's!"

"But I bet you if they only knew, they would just be jealous of us!"

Jeff giggled as Nick spun his in a circle, swooping him down and catching him, holding him in his arms, close against him.

Their voices quietened for the next line, noses pressed together.

Nick sighed gently, hand curling against the small of Jeffs back. "They don't know about the up all nights, they don't know I've waited all my life…"

Jeffs eyes softened slightly as he looked down at the shorter boy, arms wrapped around his neck. "Just to find a love that feels this right, baby they don't know about, they don't know about us…"

His voice trailed off into a whisper, eyes locked with his roommates, neither of them moving.

Nick blinked slowly, leaning up slightly and letting his breath ghost over Jeffs lips, keeping him pressed against his body.

His heart sped up, eyes flicking down to his best friends mouth as he gulped, leaning forwards. _This is it…It's time…_

"Jeff? Can I come in?"

DAMMIT SEBASTIAN

Jeff pulled away quickly, fumbling to compose himself as he opened the door for his boyfriend. "Um, yeah, hey…"

Nick glared at the boy, tugging on his shirt. "Hello Sebastian" he greeted, voice full of hatred.

Sebastian raised his eyebrow at the brunette, walking in. "Hey, Nick, can you give me and Jeff some alone time? We need to talk."

_No, I cannot give you some 'alone time', so that you can break his heart even more. Who held him until he fell asleep? Who comforted him when you hurt him? Who made sure he felt alright in the morning? Who helped him audition for the Warblers? Me, me, me, me! Its always been me!_

"Sure, Smythe."

He rolled his eyes, sneering as he pushed past Sebastian, shoulder bumping as he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him, not caring if he seemed rude.

_This is war_ he thought as he walked along the corridors purposefully, pushing several people out of the way. _No more being a gentleman. You want to break his heart? I'll break yours._

He stopped outside a door, banging purposefully, and waiting for a moment as footsteps got nearer and nearer. It opened slowly, and the occupant leant against the wall, eyebrow raised. "Hello, Duval. What can I do for you today?"

Nick narrowed his eyes, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Expose him. Break his heart."

Oscar smirked, running a hand through his hair. "I knew you'd see things my way eventually. Why don't you come in?"

* * *

**This is the longest chapter so far, and it contains my favourite line in the whole thing, DAMMIT SEBASTIAN!**

**But bad Nicky, going to the dark side!**

**Song: Lies, by Mcfly.**

**The song Jeff sang in the shower was Sorrys Not Good Enough, also by Mcfly, and the song Niff danced to was They Don't Know About Us, by One Direction.**

**Next chapter: Oscar and Nick plot to cause havoc, and Jeff and Louis have an awkward encounter.**


	12. Pokemon on the Dark Side

_I'm not the only one of my kind_

_It's a battle we fight, it's a war in which we wage_

_Are you on the right side_

_The demons in your head deceive and pretend_

_They're your friend and your guide_

_They'll tear you down_

_And follow you everywhere you go_

_Theres no place to hide_

* * *

"So, how exactly do you want to go about this Duval? Tell Jeff first? Tell someone gossipy and let them spread it around? Tell everyone at once?"

Oscar leant back in his desk chair, legs crossed with one eyebrow raised, arms folded over his chest as he waited for his reply

"Um…" Nick gulped nervously, running a hand through his hair slowly. If he told Jeff first, he might not believe him, and their friendship could be broken forever. If they told everyone at once, Jeff would still know that Nick was behind it, and might hate him for humiliating him. Telling one person and letting it spread seemed to be the simplest option, but it would have to be done carefully.

"Tell one person and let it spread through the school. But there are rules. Make sure nobody knows of my involvement. Jeff is my best friend, and even though I've only known him for a short time, he's important to me, okay?"

"Sure, handsome."

Oscar smirked, extending his hand. "Welcome to the dark side"

Nick hesitated before taking it, shaking firmly.

"Nowhere else I'd rather be"

* * *

Jeff sat in the quietest corner of the common room, feet propped up on a table and face hidden by a hardback copy of Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone.

The other occupants of the room, namely, Louis and Jason, who were deeply focused on a Pokemon battle, Remi and Blaine, arguing about whether Paris or New York was better for shopping, and Andrew, a relatively quiet British boy sat in the chair opposite Jeffs, listening to his ipod with his eyes closed.

The blonde sighed at the yells from the gaming pair, rolling his eyes in amusement.

It didn't take long for his mind to wander far away from his friends and Hogwarts, though.

Sebastian.

It was all he'd been thinking about, since he'd left his dorm room about 10 minutes previously.

_Its been ten minutes, Jeffery. You're impatient, I know, but you're allowed to think about it!_

_Shut up random voice in my head, nobody likes you._

His 'boyfriend', or, possibly ex, had started on his speech as soon as the door had shut behind Nick. It seemed like every other word was "I'm sorry" or "Didn't think you'd care" or even once, "its not like we've had sex anyway".

The latter had stopped Jeff in the middle of his frustrated pacing across the room, and he had turned to Sebastian in shock.

"Excuse me? What has that got to do with anything?"

The brunette had near growled in frustration, leaning against the wall with his head down. "We haven't taken that step, so we're obviously not that close! Which means you have no right to judge me, Jeff!"

"Not that close! Not that freaking close? Oh, so in your world, in order for us to have a meaningful relationship, I have to have sex with you? No, Sebastian!"

Jeff turned away from him then, resting his hands on the windowsill and his head against the glass pane. "I'm not going to give something that special up because you want me to. Its my decision, Seb."

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, messing up the normally perfectly groomed style. "I should mean enough to you that you want to."

"Well you don't. Not yet. And if you're going to pressure me, get out."

Before he'd even had the chance to turn around and look at him, the door had slammed and the hot flood of tears had started to fall down his cheeks.

Jeffs mind spun back to the present with a loud, indignant cry from Jason as he threw his cards down on the table. "Damn you Lou!"

"Mwahahahaha!"

The corners of his lips twitched slightly at the pair, and he looked around the room, eyes lingering on Blaine.

He could kind of see it now. They always had been less comfortable round each other than everyone else, and Sebastian rarely kissed him in front of the boy.

Maybe Sebastian still liked him, or maybe he was just being sensitive to the fact that their relationship had failed.

Maybe.

The blonde rolled his eyes softly, and scoffed. He knew now what he needed to do, for everyones good. Only question was, how to do it?

* * *

Sebastian was sat in the changing rooms shirtless, head in his hands, over an hour early for Lacrosse practise. He regretted leaving, regretted mentioning sex, regretted not telling Jeff everything in the first place.

"Dammit Sebastian" he whispered, the words meaning nothing to anyone but him.

"ONE WAY OR ANOTHER I'M GONNA FIND YOU, I'M GONNA GETCHA GETCHA GETCHA GETCHA"

The brunette jumped up at the sound of his ringtone, specially designated for Jeff, blaring from his open locker, and he scrambled over, grabbing it and pressing the little green button.

"Jeff?"

"We're done. I'm breaking up with you."

That was it. The tiny beep signified that the call had ended, and the iPhone dropped to the floor as its owner slid down the lockers, head between his knees, but no tears falling.

He knew it was for the best.

Besides, now he could actually do his job without feeling guilty.

* * *

"Sebastian works as a stripper in the club down the street."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Oscar told me"

"I heard it from Alex"

"Trent texted it to Harrison and Cody too!"

The hushed whispers flew through the hallways, peoples eyes darting around as if it was still a secret.

Oscar had told Oliver, well known as Daltons worst secret keeper, an hour ago. Within the next 60 minutes, nearly everyone in the school knew about Sebastian Smythes secret employment as the best stripper Ohios ever seen.

Nick stood at his locker, listening to the conversation about it next to him, a tiny smirk fluttering over his lips.

_If that doesn't push Jeff straight into my arms, nothing will._

* * *

**Ok, so I know that I said Louis and Jeff would have an awkward encounter in this chapter, and they did originally, but I edited it out in favour of finding out what Jeff and Sebastian talked about. Also, can any of you guess who Andrew might be? Brownie points to whoever guesses it! **

Song: Good VS Evil, Dillon Price

**In the next chapter: We flash back to the fearsome foursome, and one of their secrets come to light. But which one of them is suffering more than everyone realises?**

**Finally, I know this note is getting long now, but thank you to anyone who read the first chapter of my Harry Potter fanfic Here I Am Alive! It means a lot, and I would love it if you would all check it out! Next chapter to be posted tonight!**


	13. The Endearing British

_I've caught myself from falling for you  
I've stopped myself from being used  
I'll keep my secrets closed  
I'll keep my secrets from you  
I'm not the one you thought you knew  
This time the joke is all on you  
I'll keep my secrets closed  
I'll keep my secrets from you_

* * *

Louis sighed quietly as he walked along the corridors to his first lesson, rolling his eyes at the laughter and whispers around him. It had been two days now, and all people still seemed to be talking about was the 'Jeffbastian' break up, as people had started to call them. They also couldn't stop talking about how Sebastian hadn't been seen since, supposedly, someone had confronted him about being a stripper, and he had 'burst into tears and ran away faster than freaking bullseye', in the obviously very reliable words of Thad.

But in all honesty, he couldn't give a flying Hippogriff about their petty relationship issues. He had more important things to internally freak out about. Like, for example, the upcoming parents evening.

Now, most students didn't really care about the night, some of them were quite reluctant for their friends to meet their parents, but for them, it was more about their parents approving of their friends. For Louis, it was definitely the other way around. At the very idea of his friends meeting his family, his insides twisted and turned, and he felt like he might throw up at the slightest provocation.

As he pushed the door open into his Maths classroom, he tripped over some kind of inanimate object beneath him, and fell straight onto the unoccupied teachers desk with a startled "Holy shit!"

The wood smacked against his face and he groaned, hand fisting on the table top. "What the hell did I just…"

"Sorry! Sorry!"

The distinctly panicked British voice from behind him made him chuckle, despite the pain in his cheek and continuous fear clenching his stomach.

"Crap,sorry Lou, sorry!" Andrew grabbed his arm, pulling him up quickly and poking the side of his face. "Are you ok? Did I break it? Wait, what could I have broken…does anything hurt?" He flicked his light brown hair away from his eyes and furrowed his brow, looking at him closely, as if inspecting him for some kind of contagious disease.

Louis grinned at him, the pain subsiding as his friend rubbed at his cheek. It was quite endearing, actually, that he was so worried. They'd been friends since Andrew had transferred there, but he wasn't as close to him as the others, like Jason, or Oliver. Nevertheless, they both had an unspoken agreement that if either of them were in trouble, they could talk to the other. It had happened a couple of times, but nothing too drastic, just little things like Andrew being homesick, or Louis wanting another opinion about a band he'd discovered. He wasn't sure if they were close enough for him to tell him about his family. He wasn't even sure he could trust Jason, Ollie or Hunter with a secret that big.

He took a seat at the back of the room, opening his textbook and ignoring the roar of laughter and conversation around him as he contemplated his options.

First, there was Oliver. The pair had been best friends since the day they had met when they were 13. He'd met Olivers family countless times, and spent most of his holidays at his house. He knew he could tell him anything, and that he would understand. However, he was a notoriously bad secret keeper, and Louis suspected that if he told him, the entire population of Ohio would know in three hours.

Then, Jason. He was the obvious choice, seeing as he'd, as far as Louis knew, never spilled one of the countless secrets he'd told him. He'd known him for just over a year, when Jay had transferred to Dalton after his family moved him all the way from New York down to Westerville in an attempt to 'keep the family together'. He was the most sensible of the group, other than Louis himself, obviously (!).

Hunter, also, would be a good choice as confidant. He was the most secretive of the four, and had a habit of disappearing for weeks, even months on end, and they would never find out where or why he went. He was surprisingly understanding, too, and would listen to anyone complain about anything, and never judge them. People usually avoided him, because, well, he could be the biggest bastard in Dalton if he wanted to be. And, he supposed, he did look like he could kill someone with his thumb.

Louis sighed, barely registering the teachers, a relatively young woman called Ms Holliday, arrival. As much as he loved his friends, he wasn't entirely sure that he was ready to share his deepest, darkest secret.

_Come on Lou, you can trust them. They won't care, they'll help you._

_But what if they tell people? What if they laugh at me? What if they think I'm a freak?_

He sighed softly, grabbing his bright green pen and slowly copying down the notes that Ms Holliday was scribbling across the board, accompanied by some kind of song about algebra, set to Rihanna's 'Umbrella'.

The rest of the lesson was filled with laughter and clear fun from the rest of the class, but Louis remained silent in the corner, absentmindedly doodling in the corner of his page with occasionally sighs, his chin resting on the palm of his hand.

On the opposite side of the classroom, Hunter sat watching him with a frown, making a silent vow to get to the bottom of his change in personality.

* * *

"Louis Robert Gilbert, get your tiny ass over here right this second!"

Hunter stuck his arm out, pressing his palm to the wall in the middle of the corridor, right in front of his best friend, blocking his path.

Louis rolled his eyes, pushing at his chest softly with a sigh. "My ass is here, now get out of my way, I have Spanish!"

"No you don't, you have a free period, liar. You don't even take Spanish. You're acting as though I haven't got your timetable memorised, Gilbert." Hunter raised an eyebrow, stepping closer to the shorter boy, softening his voice slightly. "What's going on, Lou? You've changed these past few days. You haven't been as hyper; you've been quiet, sad even. And, on top of that, you haven't pranked anyone in 3 days. Something's wrong, boo, and you're going to tell me what it is."

Louis nearly whimpered as his best friend spoke. He thought they hadn't noticed, thought they didn't care. He knew he'd been acting differently. And he'd been trying, trying so hard to force himself to act like he did normally, but it was a struggle. His mouth hung open for a few seconds, gaping like a fish as he searched for words to describe how he was feeling.

Hunter seemed to sense his distress, and grabbed his arm, pulling him through a nearby door into a deserted classroom. "Lou, you can trust me, okay? Whatever it is, you can tell me. I may be a massive dick, but I'm your best friend, got it? We tell each other everything. So spill." He sat on the edge of a table, slipping his hand into Louis' and squeezing encouragingly.

"I…um…" The shorter boy sat on the table opposite, head down as he thought slowly, trying to find a way to say it.

Hunter tilted his head with a sigh, looking at him. "Why don't you start with whats bought this on? What changed?"

"Parents night." Louis' voice cracked on the first one, keeping his head down as his eyes fluttered shut.

"Hmm? You're worried about your parents meeting us? Not surprised, everyones terrified of me. Its alright though, Lou, I'll just flirt with your mum and tell your dad he's raised you well, and they'll be satisfied.

"Can't. I don't have a mum."

Hunter frowned, leaning forwards. "Why not? Where is she?"

"She's dead."

* * *

That night, Louis lay curled up in Hunters arms on his bed, sobbing hysterically as his best friend tugged a blanket over them. He'd told him everything, about his mum, his dad, his family, everything. And by the end, Hunter was silent. Tears were trickling down his cheeks, and within seconds of Louis finishing his story, he embraced him in a tight hug, body shaking with sobs for the pain he had been through. The pair struggled through their classes for the rest of the day, both of them bursting into tears simultaneously in the middle of Geography, much to the amusement of the others.

So when Hunter opened his door at 2am to find Louis stood there in his batman pyjamas, blanket wrapped around his shoulders and chest shaking with sobs, he immediately pulled him in, taking him over to the bed, and the pair spent the rest of the night drifting in and out of sleep, sharing comforting whispers and tears flowing steadily down their cheeks.

Hunters heart was breaking, and he couldn't believe his best friend had suffered so much, for so long, in silence. He wished he'd known earlier, wished he'd been there to protect him, especially after his mum had died. As soon as Louis had admitted that first thing, they just kept on coming. Incident after incident fell from his lips, broken by tears, sobs and sniffs. Hunter had thought the death of his mother would be the worst, but things just kept lowering his opinion of Louis' home life.

_No wonder he always stays with Oliver._

* * *

**Ok, so I feel really bad about this chapter. I'm not too confident about the way I wrote it, and I don't like it, but I felt it was a necessary chapter to include. You will find out everything about Louis soon, but first…**

**Next chapter: Nick starts his new plan to capture Jeffs heart, and one Warbler decides to leave the school for good.**

**Song: Keeping Secrets by Kicking Daisies.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, they're awesome! **


	14. Always On My Own

_I'm writing the future,  
I'm writing it out, loud.  
We don't talk about the past,  
We don't talk about the past now._

So, I'm writing the future,  
I'm leaving a key here.  
Something won't always be missing,  
You won't always feel emptier.

_Just think of the future,  
And think of your dreams.  
You'll get away from here,  
You'll get away eventually._

_So, just think of the future,  
Think of a new life.  
And don't get lost in the memories,  
Keep your eyes on a new prize._

* * *

"Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Look at me. Blaine."

"Anderson!"

"Seriously, dude!"

Nick and Jeff sat on either side of the Warbler, poking him as clothes threw around the room.

"Stop arguing boys, you won't change my mind."

"But why?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and slammed his suitcase shut, turning to face them with his hands on his hips. "Because the boy I love is there, and I want to spend more time with him!"

Jeff raised an eyebrow, tilting his head as he tried to remember everything his friend had told him about this 'simply amazing guy' he knew. "Uh, Blaine, didn't you meet him like…two weeks ago?"

The dark haired boy huffed and pouted, smoothing back his hair. "Three, actually. And you knew Sebastian for a week before you two got together!"

Nick winced at the mention of his roommates ex boyfriend. He still had to tiptoe around Jeff, and had found him crying or in a depressive post-break up rage more than once.

"I…uh…" Jeff huffed heavily, grabbing Blaine's arm. "I didn't move away to be with him, Bee. Please don't go."

"Too late. My rides here."

* * *

The pair of roommates lay on their separate beds, completely still and silent as they stared at the ceiling.

"We have rehearsals."

"I know."

Jeff sighed and sat up, running a hand through his hair. "I don't want to go…but we have to, we're auditioning for solos today, right?"

Nick sat bolt upright, mouth dropping open. "Uh, forgot about that. And it started five minutes ago. Run!"

The pair scrambled off of their beds quickly, practically leaping over each other as they sprinted out of the door and along the hall, praying nobody had noticed their absence.

* * *

"We gon' light it up, Like it's dynamite!"

As the pair spun around the corner into the room, they witnessed David finishing his song with a smirk, bowing slightly and stepping back. Scattered applause echoed around the room, and Wes leant forwards, apparently not noticing the two late additions. "Who's next? Nick, Jeff?"

Nick poked Jeff in the back softly, nudging him forwards into the centre of the room with an encouraging smile.

The blonde stumbled slightly as he looked up at the council table, gulping. "Um, I'll be auditioning for the main solo, and I'll be singing…"

He faltered slightly, eyes drifting to Nick. He'd originally planned on singing One Direction, but lets face it, it wouldn't be a surprise for the council. His mind flashed back to that day in their dorm, when his roommate had first heard him singing, and the words fell from his lips before he could catch them.

"I'll be singing Always, a song I wrote myself."

Nicks face split open into a grin, nodding reassuringly at him. He hadn't heard this one yet, but if the others were anything to go by, it would be amazing.

Jeff stepped back slightly and, without further ado, opened his mouth and began to sing.

_I don't know what you're up to_

_But baby I see me and you_

_Walking round through the town_

_Always_

_We can sail around the sea_

_No one else just you and me_

_Lay in the sand holding hands_

_Always_

As the blonde sang, he let his eyes drift around the room, taking in the surprised, but happy faces of the other Warblers.

_'Cause I'll wait this long for you_

_To tell me you love me too_

_I hope I'm not too late_

_To see your face_

_It's all the time_

_Stop asking questions and make up your mind_

_Let me take you out_

_Baby don't be shy_

_Just come with me darling and we can fly_

_Wherever you wanna go_

_And I'll always hold you close_

_Always_

Nick watched him with an awed smile, head tilted to the side as he took in the lyrics. They were sweet, really, really sweet, but he couldn't help wondering who he'd originally written them about. It couldn't have been Sebastian; Jeff was the sort of guy who would probably rip up the song as soon as they'd broken up.

_Boy I'm yours forever more_

_My friends may ask but I am sure_

_I'll be right here for you my dear_

_Always_

_No one can keep me away_

_I'm forever here to stay_

_I'll be your man understand_

_Always_

Well, it was definitely after he'd realised he liked boys, Nick concluded. All he could do was hope and pray that this song was either about a fictional character, or this guy was no longer in Jeff's life.

A few minutes, and several more adorable, but decisively gay lines, Jeff finished with a nervous smile, and silence fell in the room.

"Holy shit dude, why didn't you tell us you wrote songs?"

Wes rolled his eyes and slapped Trent in the back of his head with a smirk. "I think what Mr Nixon meant to say was, very good, Jeff. Nick?"

The brunette nodded, stepping forwards. He wasn't nervous, even after that ridiculously good performance. He'd auditioned before and, admittedly, he'd never actually gotten a solo, but he was fine with swaying in the background while someone else got to flaunt their talents.

"I'm auditioning for the main solo, and I'll be singing On My Own, from Les Mis."

Approving nods came from the council, and he breathed in, turning slightly so that he was facing Jeff's side of the room, making sure he looked straight at him.

_On my own_

_Pretending he's beside me_

_All alone_

_I walk with him till morning_

_Without him_

_I feel his arms around me_

_And when I lose my way I close my eyes_

_And he has found me_

Jeff's cheeks darkened and he shifted uncomfortably under the intense gaze, prompting Nick to drag his eyes away and look at some of the other Warblers instead. His eyes settled on Louis, who was perched on the end of the couch with Hunters arms wrapped protectively around his chest.

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver_

_All the lights are misty in the river_

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_

_And all I see is him and me forever and forever_

_And I know it's only in my mind_

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_

_And although I know that he is blind_

_Still I was, there's a way for us_

Hunters eyes narrowed, and he tightened his grip on his best friend, sending a predatorial glare straight at Nick. The brunette raised an eyebrow and looked back at Jeff, trying to convey with a single look everything he felt, every single thing in his heart.

_I love him_

_But when the night is over_

_He is gone_

_The river's just a river_

_Without him_

_The world around me changes_

_The trees are bare and everywhere_

_The streets are full of strangers_

A flash of realisation sparked in Jeffs eyes and his mouth opened slightly, cheeks dark red, but too entranced in his voice to break the intense gaze between himself and Nick.

_I love him_

_But every day I'm learning_

_All my life_

_I've only been pretending_

_Without me_

_His world will go on turning_

_A world that's full of happiness _

_That I have never known_

Nick looked at him roommate sadly, and stepped back slowly as he sang the final lines, ducking his head.

_I love him_

_I love him_

_I love him_

_But only on my own_

"Thank you" His voice broke in the middle of the whisper, and he had to wipe a tear from his cheek as he glanced up at the silent room.

"I…" he looked up at Jeff, and let out a tiny choked sob before pushing past all of them, his emotions getting the better of him as he ran out of the room.

Jeffs mouth hang open, realisation dawning on him.

_He loves me_

_Nick loves me_

He became aware of his surroundings, and realised, awkwardly, that every single boy in the room was staring at him.

"Well? Are you going after him or what?"

The blonde looked confused for a moment, before nodding, and running straight out of the rehearsal room after his best friend.

Once he had left, the other Warblers looked at each other, raising their eyebrows, silent for a moment before erupting into cheers.

"Finally!"

"Bloody hell"

"They need to get their shit together"

"If they don't get together, or at least kiss after this, I will flip shit all over their asses."

Louis laughed at this statement, and looked around at Hunter, who still had his arms wrapped tightly around him. Their eyes met, and tiny smiles graced their lips, before they leant forwards and shared a soft kiss amongst the chaos.

* * *

Song at the beginning was Future by Paramore, David sang Dynamite by Taio Cruz, Jeff sang Always by R5, (Rikers family band) and Nick sang On My Own from Les Mis.


	15. Murderous Kisses

_You said you loved me way too soon,  
Gave me the sun, when all I wanted was the moon,  
Never out your sight, holding my hand just a little too tight,_

Sipping on your beer can, waiting for an answer,  
I wish we could slow down, you want to go faster  
You said you loved my way too soon,  
You've known me 24 days so how can that be true?

You don't know my mind then again nor do I,  
Cause you made me smile… a lot

* * *

Hunter sat down on the end of his bed, hand still clutching Louis' with a smile. "So…"

Louis blushed lightly and sat next to him, squeezing his hand gently. "So…we kissed."

"Mmhmm. Did, um, you like it?"

The shorter boy blushed darker and nodded slightly, turning to look at him. "Y-yeah, uh, did you?"

"Yeah…"

Their eyes met, and the pair shared soft smiles, before leaning in and pressing their lips together firmly. Hunters hand slid into his best friends hair, keeping him close as the other hand wrapped around his waist. Louis whimpered softly and fisted his hands into Hunters shirt, heart beating faster with each movement of the boy holding him.

He had never felt like this before, and even though in his opinion it sounded like something out of a cheesy chick flick, Hunter made him feel safe, happy, and even that first tiny kiss? It was like fireworks in his heart.

Louis pulled away slowly, Hunters lips chasing him, then pouting as his vertically challenged friend stood up, turning away from him.

"Wha-…where are you going?" he asked, heartbeat pumping erratically at the prospect that he had done something wrong.

Louis bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair, stepping towards the bathroom and gulping nervously. "Just…give me a minute, okay?" He pushed the door open and slid inside the bathroom, shutting it silently behind him and leaning against the counter, fingers gripping the top tightly as sweat beaded on his forehead.

He knew Hunters reputation. He knew it was never just a kiss, never just a touch, never just a friend. He'd been there for all of Hunters so called 'conquests', watched him pick up countless boys in bars and club, heard them in the room next door at night, was always the one to show them out when his best friend conveniently slipped away at 5am.

If Hunter Clarington wanted someone, he'd get him. And if he put up a fight, even better. The boy always enjoyed a chase, and Louis was terrified that he was just another plaything, good for a night, two if he was lucky, then would be tossed away onto the scrap heap like every single other guy who had flitted in and out of Hunters life in the past few years.

On the other side of the door, Hunter was leaning against the wall, one hand tangled in his hair as he sighed. He knew he was freaking Louis out as soon as he'd heard those whimpers. He knew that Louis had never done anything like this before.

They'd been best friends since the day they met, and had told each other everything ever since.

Hunter was there when Lou was overwhelmingly happy at having his first kiss, first date, first boyfriend. He was there to hold him close and comfort him when Louis had been sobbing hysterically into his shoulder after each and every break up. One thing Louis had never had, or at least, had never told Hunter, was his first time. He'd been there after Hunters, listened to every detail, and had done the same for every time after that. But Louis had never done it himself, never given up that part of him to someone.

Hunter had always wondered why. His best friend was definitely attractive enough to get any guy he wanted, and there were plenty of people who would kill their sister for just a kiss from him. It wasn't that he was a prude, or that he wanted to wait until he was married or anything like that. Hunter had asked several times, but he'd never really had a proper answer, always a quick change of subject or an indistinguishable mumble.

Suddenly, the door clicked open, and Louis stepped out, startling Hunter out of his thoughts.

He fought to regain his composure as he stumbled back slightly, smoothing down the front of his shirt. "A-are you okay?"

"Shut up and kiss me"

Who was Hunter to disobey a direct order?

He wrapped an arm around his best friend waist and pulled him closer, kissing him firmly as the other hand slid into his hair. Louis, previous nerves replaced by a newfound confidence, closed his eyes immediately and smiled into the kiss, arms folding around Hunters neck and holding him tightly, never wanting to let go.

* * *

Approximately three hours, 17 minutes and 36 seconds later, after searching the entire school for his roommate, and accidentally getting locked in a classroom twice, Jeff flopped onto his bed with a heavy sigh, giving up the hunt. He'd looked in every room, searched the grounds, climbed half the trees in the school, even broken into the basement (Note to self, report skeleton), but there was absolutely no sign of Nick anywhere.

In the doorway of the bathroom, Nick stood with an eyebrow raised, in one hand a slice of cake, the other, a fork. "Um…Jeff?"

"ARGH! Murder! Kidnap! Breaking and entering!" The noise startled Jeff into a panic, and he threw himself around to look, knocking him straight off the bed and onto the floor in a heap.

Nick rolled his eyes and walked over, sitting down and crawling over to him. "Jeff? Are you dead?"

No answer.

_Oh shit I've killed the love of my life._

He poked the blonde in the side of the head, wincing at the groan that bubbled from his mouth.

"Holy shit Jeff, are you seriously…" Nick huffed and muttered a couple of curses, grabbing his roommate and picking him up bridal style, kicking the door open and carrying the unconscious Warbler down the corridor, much to the amusement of random students milling around the school.

* * *

"WAKE UP YOU LITTLE SHIT"

"Not helping Lou"

"I don't see you doing anything!"

The huddle of friends stood around Jeffs bed anxiously, desperately trying to wake him up.

Louis stood to his left, nudging him shoulder repeatedly, much to the distress of the school nurse, who kept swatting his hand away. On his other side, Wes and David gripped tightly onto each others hands, leaning over him and frowning.

Trent and Thad were sat at the foot of the bed, murmuring to each other and glancing at Jeff worriedly.

Nick sat in a chair to Jeffs right, head in his hands, whimpering occasionally, shoulders shaking as he prayed for some kind of sign that he hadn't, quite literally, scared his best friend to death.

"Guys, lets go, I, uh, think we should give Nick a minute alone with…yeah."

Nick looked up as the others filed out slowly, shooting Thad a grateful smile before looking down at Jeff, squeezing his hand gently.

"J-Jeffy? Please, please wake up…" he whispered, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, so freaking sorry for singing that song in front of everyone, I should have just told you in private or something, shit, I'm sorry, and I shouldn't have scared you in our room and oh my god…" Nicks head ducked down as tears slipped down his cheek, sniffing. "I'm, uh, yeah, sorry. M'going to go now, seeing as you probably don't want to see me if, WHEN, you wake up, so…uh…bye. I love you, by the way. Just wanted you to know."

He stood up, rubbing as his eyes clumsily as he slouched out of the room, door swinging shut behind him.

Back in the bed, Jeffs head tilted towards the voice, eyes fluttering open with a tiny whimper.

"L-love you too."

* * *

**Sorry for the kind of crappy chapter, but there was stuff I needed to happen and its kind of everywhere but OH WELL sorry**

**Song was Dumb, by Tich (LOVE THIS SONG)**

**In the next chapter: Jason and Oliver decide to have a little party, and a seemingly funny game ends in serious things for two 'friends'**


End file.
